


Lock and Key

by orphan_account



Series: Lock and Key [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Body Horror, Boxer!Mabel, But Helpful, Dip and paz are salty friends, F/F, F/M, Ferrand is the big bad wolf, Ford is somewhere on the gray-ace spectrum, Gore, Homophobia, I am FiddAuthor trash, I like my distress, I’ma give stan a bf probs, M/M, Reincarnation, Scipio is little red, Stalking, Stan is bi, There will be past Starla, This might become a series, abomination!ciphers and co, actually don’t, ballerina!paz, bc he deserves to be happy, bill and dip don't offcially met till like chapter 7, bill likes science AND magic, but it hurt, can't stop won't stop, classism that is v similar to racism, comments and reviews make my day, dystopian alternate reality, fuck you ferrand, gardner!mabel, help me, homestuck trash!paz, hopeless romantic!dipper, how did I get this far, i built a whole world for the backstory, if this story changes your life thats good it means i did my job, it escalated, it was fun, i’ll ship whatever i want so fuck you kindly, knife thrower!Dip, magic!pines twins, monstrous alternate realities, murder that is condoned by the public, no one likes you, older dip/bill, pretty much everyone middle fingers gender roles/standards, probably will have a sex scene, psychokinetic!paz, rape mention, runner!paz, sharpshooter!paz, singer/dancer!ciphers, slooow burn, so he's kinda an ass, the billdip haters can eat my ass, they go clubbing at one point, they’re two sides of the same damn coin, this all started with a prompt in art class, this characterization is based off Bills original introduction somewhat, this story is really hardcore, transphobic slurs, writer!dip, you’re a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper was 8, he was given a key. When he was 12, he fucked up and he and his sister were sent to stay with Grunkle Stan in Oregon. Years later, he opened a lock. The man that was trapped by it might just be have a few mysteries of his own to unlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Gift aka a bill for Bill  
Age: 8

Dipper didn’t know what had happened. One minute Mabel was right next to him, the next, The was alone, The torture exhibit looming around him, the shadows forming horrific images. The had never liked this part of history or adventures. It put him on edge, like someone was going to grab him and- he emitted a loud shriek at feeling something touch his shoulder.  
Two strangers in cloaks jumped at the sound, startled that such a small human child could make a sound like that. One wore red, the other, blue. The one in red slapped a hand over his mouth. The one in blue made a shushing motion with the hand that wasn’t gripping it’s cane tightly.  
“Hush little asterism. We only wish to give you a gift.” She whispered, her voice as soft as the flutter of a curtain in the night. The Stranger in Red removed their hand, as gentle as the Stranger in Blue’s voice, and reached in their robes and pulled out a silver windup key on a silver chain. Diamonds gleamed coldly in the metal. It sang out to Dipper, coaxing him closer to its icy beauty, as enticing as a siren song.  
“You must know something before we give entrust this to you.” The Stranger in Red warned, seeing the slightly possessed look in Dipper’s eye. “You must never lose it. You must never give it away. But, most importantly, you must not let it control you. When the time to use it comes, you will feel it. Do you understand me?”  
Dipper nodded, unable to tell a half truth. The Stranger in Red clasped the chain around his neck. Both of the strangers vanished like a mirage, and he heard Mabel calling for him.

#######%%%%%%#######

“Did we do the right thing, using that spell, Danneel?” The Stranger in Red asked watching the two siblings interact, his brow creased in pain.  
“We must hope to the stars that we did Scipio.” Danneel replied. “ It’s not like we could do it. We have too much blood on us. He died before the revolution. Bill loved him so much it practically poured from his ears. He was the only one who fit the bill.”  
Scipio giggled. “ A bill for Bill.”  
“How are we related?” Danneel sighed.  
“Magic, Danny. Magic, plain and simple.”


	2. The Incident aka a fuck you from the universe

Chapter Two: The Incident aka a fuck you from the universe  
Age: 12

“Hey nerd, don’t you know necklaces are for girls?”  
Dipper looked up, bored. This was an expected incursion. No matter what, everytime he met a new bully who thought they knew everything about what was for girls and what was for boys, they zeroed in on his necklace. At least he hadn’t worn a skirt today.  
“Well, did ya?” The blemish covered jock sneered. Dipper looked down and went back to reading his book on cults. Suddenly, The bully snatched the key from around his neck. “What are you, a Shemale?”  
You must never lose it.  
never lose it.  
Never lose it.  
NEVER LOSE IT.  
NEVER LOSE IT.  
The bully whimpered, his face a multicolored collage of bruises, cuts, blood, and snot. Dipper stood, and he began to back away in horror. There was blood on his hand, his knuckles were split, and his thumb looked crooked. He looked at his other hand. The had the silver key, and its broken silver chain. The ends rose, and knitted back together again.   
I should have listened.  
Now it’s too late and I can’t get rid of it.  
I never should have made a promise I couldn’t keep.  
And now the nightmares will start again.  
All that fire and screaming and pain and rage and suffering...  
I’ll have to feel, hear and see it again.  
I’ll have to hear his screaming and begging and praying and cursing.  
Why couldn’t I have stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter Three: Consequence aka you fucked up

Chapter Three: Consequence aka you fucked up  
Age: 12

“Dipper, Mabel, you’re going to stay at your Great Uncle Stan’s place in Oregon this summer.”  
Away from the media.   
Away from the place where peace doesn’t exist.  
Away from the violence of the city.  
Away from the incident.


	4. Chapter Four:The Mansion aka rich people suck

Chapter Four: The Mansion aka rich people suck  
Age: 12

“Ungrateful child! You’ve made our party a mess of riffraff!” Preston Northwest raised a hand to strike his daughter, when a plate that glowed like a firefly shattered over his head, effectively knocking him out.  
Everyone froze.  
“I thought the ghost was put to rest?” Dipper said, as soft and unnoticed as a dandelion in a field.  
“It was.” Pacifica stated. “I think... I think that was me.” She lifted a hand and made come hither gesture. A pen began to glow and lifted, floating delicately into her gloved hand.  
“You’re a freak!” Pacifica’s mother exclaimed. Pacifica flinched. “You aren’t welcome in this house anymore!”  
Mabel stepped away from her friends, determination creasing her face, having been proven that Pacifica had good in her, unlike her family. Dipper joined her, having seen even more of Pacifica’s true nature than his sister. “She. is. not. a. freak.” They said simultaneously, through gritted teeth.  
“How do you know what a freak is?” Mrs.Northwest sneered. “You’re children.”  
“Frankly, if anyone’s a freak, it’s you and your husband. Pacifica is a human being with feelings and no plastic surgery, at least.” Dipper retorted.  
“How dare you!”  
“Oh, we dare.” Mabel sassed.  
Pacifica looked at the two of them, startled. “Why are you two standing up for me?” she asked.  
“Because being what your mother would consider ‘freaks’ is what got us sent here for the summer anyway.” Dipper looked at Mabel, relieved she had kept his dirty little secret.  
“Well, I guess you’re more of a Pines than a Northwest, dear.” Preston sneered, getting up from the floor. “Maybe they’ll take you in!” he laughed.  
“You know, Dipper, that sounds like a great idea! We could check with Grunkle Stan!” mabel said, as excited as a puppy. 

#######%%%%%%#######

“Absolutely.”  
“Wait, really?” Pacifica’s head shot up from where it had been resting on the table.  
“Yeah. We could use an extra unpaid hand around here.” he joked, then sobered. “But honestly, no one should be thrown out into the street by their family, when they have nowhere to go.”  
Like I was.


	5. Chapter Five: The Portal aka DEATH,DOOM,DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!!!!!1

Chapter Five: The Portal aka DEATH!!!!1! DOOM1!!!!!1!!!DESTRUCTION!!1!!!!  
Age:12

Earlier that day they had been playing with water balloons. Now...well...  
“Mabel don’t trust him! Pacifica, back me up on this!”  
“I-I... I don’t know where I stand here!”  
“Mabel! Look into my eyes! do you really think I’m a bad guy?”  
“Grunkle Stan... I trust you.”

#######%%%%%%#######

Dipper got up off the ground, groaning. He looked over at Grunkle Stan, startled to see a 25 year old version of his great uncle looking at him. The crunching sound of combat boots on glass made him turn his attention back towards the portal where a masked figure stood, placing one of the journals in his coat.  
“W-what? Who is that?” Dipper asked, his voice full of worry.  
“The author of the journals.” Stan replied. “My brother.” The men in question pulled away his scarf, revealing similar features to Stan’s.  
“Is the part where one of us faints?” Mabel asked.  
Soos laughed. “I am so on it dude.”  
“Not if I beat you to it.” Pacifica retorted. They fell over simultaneously.  
“Finally, after all these long years of waiting, You’re finally here, brother!” Stan exclaimed, overjoyed.  
His brother, the author of the journals, punched him square in the jaw.  
“Ow! What the heck was that for?”  
“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Stan’s brother asked. “You never should have reactivated the portal!”  
“Why the hell not? You’re my brother, Ford.” Stan growled.  
“ Hi, I'm Mabel. Quick question: Does anyone want to explain what the heck is going on here?” Mabel asked, waving her arms.  
“Stan, you didn’t tell me there were children down here.” Ford muttered. “And a large hairless gopher?”  
Soos laughed again, him and Pacifica having awakened. “I get that a lot.”  
“Well, the two of them that weren’t passed out, are your family poindexter. Shermy’s grandkids.”  
“I have a niece and nephew? Wait then who-”  
“It’s a long story.” Everyone, including Pacifica said simultaneously.  
“Well, in that case, Greetings! Do kids still say greetings? I haven’t been in this dimension in a really long time.” he knelt, shaking Mabel’s hand.  
“Whoa, a six fingered hand shake! It’s a full finger friendlier than normal!” Mabel giggled.  
Ford laughed. “I like this kid. She’s weird.”  
“I- I can’t believe it! You’re the author of the journals!” Said Dipper, who was losing his shit.  
“You’ve read my journals?” Ford asked with a smile.  
“I haven’t just read them, I’ve lived them! I’ve been waiting for so long to met you, I- I don’t know what to say, I have so many questions-” Dipper began to hyperventilate. “Oohhh, I think I'm gonna throw up!” Mabel and Pacifica ran over, rubbing circles in his back. “ No, no, false alarm. just gotta ride it out.”  
“Look, there’ll be time for introductions later.but first, tell me Stan; does anyone else know abou the portal?” Ford asked.  
“No, just us and the entire US government.” Stan deadpanned.  
“The what?!”  
They all looked over to the screen that showed footage from the security cameras.  
“Fan out! we aren’t going anywhere until we find Stan Pines and those kids! Agent Powers yelled.  
“Fuck.” Pacifica muttered.  
“Okay. Alright. We’ve got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan.” Ford sighed.  
“Well, looks like we’re stuck down here a while. who wants to tell their whole mysterious backstory?” Mabel asked.

#######%%%%%%#######

AN: yall know this already so let’s cut to Fidds in the bunker.  
Fiddleford felt when the portal opened. The feeling of being young washed over him, sudden and startling. He gasped, his eyesight only slightly better, but still enough to sense. Strength poured in, as did a few memories that had been lost to time rather than his own idiocy.  
He got up, walking over to the dresser, and opened a drawer. out came a shirt, pants, a shaving razor, scissors, glasses, and shoes. Off went his overalls, on went the shirt, pants, shoes and glasses. He picked up the shaving razor and scissors, turning towards the mirror.  
Snip, snip. He cut as closely as possible, wanting for this to be as neat as possible. He shaved, washing the leftover foam away. When he looked in the mirror, he looked like he had 30 years ago. A fresh faced 20 something year old who had come at his friend (that he longed for in more than a friendly way for a while)’s insistence to help with a project of his.  
“Nothing but an assistant.” He muttered.  
I don’t need you! I don’t need anyone!  
“I wonder which bastards died this time they used the portal.”

#######%%%%%%#######

A phone rang in the night, awakening only one person.  
“‘Ello?” Stanley Pines answered the phone, voice rough with sleep.  
“Is this the residence of Stanford Pines?” a bored female voice asked.  
“This is him.” he lied.  
“I regret to inform of your niece and nephew’s deaths. You, being the closest living relative of their children are now their guardian, so as well as that, you are now their legal guardian. All the paperwork has been taken care of.”  
A click signified that the woman had hung up. For a few burning minutes, Stanley Pines sat in the dark, unable to comprehend the message that he had just received. Then it all crashed over him, taking him out in riptide of pain.

#######%%%%%%#######

Danneel put down the phone with a slight frown.  
“Danny they-”  
“Would have ended up in foster care otherwise?” she responded. “Yes, I realize that brother. What’s upsetting me is the nature of their parents death, because as you put it, they looked like ‘someone had dragged them through a blackhole’.”  
“They did and it was des-gust-ing.” her brother mumbled, slurping something.  
“You’re eating pasta.”  
“It wasn’t that gross. Also, I don’t like red sauce anyway.”  
“Nothing is gross enough to keep you from eating.” she sighed.  
“You got it, flapper. Now, I’ma go research a thing.” he stood, the chair creaking as he left it. I knew exactly what he was talking about.  
“Scipio, it’s been several billion years-”  
“I know. but I still have to try, don’t I?”  
She sighed “Even now, you’re still searching to undo the damage that’s been done.”  
“Well, I gotta take care of my rose, don't I? It’s bad gardening, not taking good care of your flowers, no matter how bad off they are.” he said, pained, yet with a smile detectable in his voice.  
“You’re always so dramatic.” she smiled. “You and Bill always had that in common. You both were always good at making grandiose statements, otherworldly proclamations of emotion.”  
“Yet Bill was shit with romance.” he snorted.  
And I always used them so often, so freely, because I didn’t know another way to express myself.  
“The shittest.” she agreed.  
And it was because he was usually choking on his own self hatred and sorrow.  
“Do you need me to do anything?” her brother asked, like he always did.  
“No. I’ve got a handle on the whole blind thing.” she replied, just like she always did.  
“Of course you do.” had always been Bill’s interjection.  
But he wasn’t here to make it, now was he?

#######%%%%%%#######

Fiddleford knocked on a door he hadn’t seen in over 30 years. It opened, and there stood Stanford Pines. He punched him, and it was deserved.

AN: abracadabra, you all have feels now!


	6. Chapter Six: Nightmare Control aka gay wet dreams (jk)

Chapter Six: Nightmare Control aka gay wet dreams (jk)  
Age:15

Dipper knew this nightmare all too well. It was always the same. He stared at the ceiling in his dream. The beam above his head began to catch fire. The burning, acrid smoke filled his nostrils.  
I wonder what happen if I did what I wanted in dream, instead of what I was compelled to?  
For once, instead of lying down, paralyzed, Dipper stood up in the burning inn room. He walked to the door, and twisted the searing hot iron knob, opening it. Suddenly, the whole dreamscape changed. Instead of standing in burning doorway, he was sitting by a clear blue lake, dangling his feet in the water, his pants rolled up to his knees, with a boy leaning against his shoulder, one of his arms wrapped around him in a protective gesture. He was by no means an unattractive or terrifying boy, not just appearance wise, but aura wise too.  
He had amber eyes, dark skin that appeared to make him of Roma descent, golden freckles- literally golden, not in dull or matte sense, but a shining gold-, black-brown hair and full lips with a elegant bow. His pants were rolled up to his knees as well, and he wore a buttoned shirt. A golden cloak was lying next to him. He was humming song, and Dipper could almost remember the words, but not quite, and warmth was flooding his chest. He was bursting at the seams, with warmth, he felt like his insides were glowing, like he had... well not swallowed the sun that was too harsh.... this was delicate. Soft. Comfortable.  
The boy turned to look at him, smiled, stood, and held out his hand. Dipper took it, knowing what the boy was asking without needing words.  
Dance with me?  
Upon standing, Dipper discovered that the boy was shorter than him. He put his hand on his left shoulder, covering a golden sun that shone there. The dance was slow and lazy, barely a dance at all, honestly. But Dipper was socially competent enough to know that this wasn’t just an almost dance.  
It was something far more intimate.  
The boy giggled, kissed his cheek and said “This is a beautiful day, huh, Pine Tree?”  
Then Dipper stopped.  
I know his voice.  
“Sapling? What’s wrong?” the boy asked, worried. “Are you okay?”  
That’s the voice from the nightmare.  
“Mason are you okay?”  
The one that screams and begs for me to be alright.  
“Mason! Please answer me!” Dipper fell to the ground.  
How does he know my real name?  
“Red! Red get over here, I think Mason’s-”  
Then he woke up, feeling a hundred different things, thinking a hundred different thoughts, two clearer than all the rest.  
Why does the weirdest shit happen to me?  
Who was that?  
#######%%%%%%#######  
In the Mindscape Bill shot up, alarmed. Sometimes, when he chose to sleep, in the futile attempt to keep him more himself, he had a dream like that. But never that real. Never with Mason’s body heat. And never had it began with one of the few nightmares he couldn't kill. And certainly never with him panicking like that. And never ever had he yelled for Red. That was painful in whole new way. He hadn’t been able to save Mason, but Red and Blue died because they tried to save him.  
Blood, sluggish and oozing, pouring from her chest, pierced by her Angel Heart’s blade...  
Fire, screaming in regret, trying desperately to break the hold the cursed oil had on them so they wouldn’t burn his brother, Ferrand flinging his head back in laughter...  
A noose tightening around his neck, the crowd cheering the executioner on...  
The shadows crept up in peripheral vision again, and he stood up, weary.  
“Another night of fighting nightmares, and preventing 5 year olds from ending up in the loony bin. Just a day’s work for Bill Cipher.”  
He wrapped his yellow cloak around him, the only thing other than memory keeping him sane.

AN: yeah, I gave Bill some Dean Winchester lips and parallels.  
#cantbetamed


	7. She loves me not aka gay misunderstandings

Chapter 7: She Loves Me Not aka gay misunderstandings

Age:15

“Mabel! If you don’t get down here we’re going to be late!” Paz yelled, her dark brown hair pinned in a neat bun and her blue eyes blazing, her ballet practice bag slung over her shoulder.

"Why do you keep calling me Mabel, Paz? After all, you could be calling me” Mabel paused dramatically. “ the girl of your dreams!” she said, winking and holding out a bouquet of violets, Paz’s favorite flower. 

Paz schooled her features, trying desperately not to blush. “‘Girl of your dreams’, that’s really all you got?” she said on impulse. She immediately wanted to sew her own mouth shut.

Mabel wilted slightly, but managed to cover it with a smile. “Let’s, um, just go to the community center?”

And forget this ever happened?

“Yeah, uh, sure.”

Fuck, I’m stupid.

They both spent the car ride in silence.

#######%%%%%%#######

Crunch. Mabel sent Dylan sprawling on the ground, rage emanating from her in dark aura. “Next time, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, you ass!” she yelled. Not only had she been rejected earlier today, but Dylan had tried to fucking assault her in the locker room.

“Just say yes Mabel.” “It’ll be good, I promise.”

“Mabel wins this round! Dylan, you disgust me. Don't come back” Ms. Earlton said, switching from loud and triumphant to low and terrifying. Dylan ran out, whimpering. She would have kicked him out sooner, but Mabel wanted to beat him up first. She admired Mabel greatly, but men all too often saw her as a trophy due to strong personality and flirtatious attitude. She didn’t miss the way she looked at friend, though. She and Mr. Smackle-s'more (he changed his last name once when he was drunk and was too lazy to change it back), had bet going on how long it would take them to get together. She pulled Mabel aside about 15 minutes later. “Mabel, is there something you need to talk about?”

With invitation, the whole problem came spilling out. “She loves me not.”

#######%%%%%%####### 

"Paz, you can do this.” Mr.Smackle-s'more soothed. 

 "No I can’t!” Paz said, slumped on the ground.

“Getcha head in the game sweetie. You did it just fine yesterday!” Mr. Smackle-s'more encouraged. In fact, he was a little unsettled at how fast she learned the pirouette. Maybe it had to do the whole psychokinetic thing.

 "My head just isn’t in the game today sir.” Paz sighed, dejected. Mr. Smackle-s'more sat down.

 "Okay, spill.”

Paz looked at him, shocked. “What?”

“Paz, the last time you were this off the game, you had accidentally turned Ford into a pineapple.”

Paz snorted.”In hindsight, I shouldn’t have lost my shit that much, it was nothing compared to that time he almost started a forest fire on accident.”

 “Exactly, whatever this is it probably isn’t as bad as you think. Now, talk to me, honey.” Paz sighed, defeated. “Okay. It all started this morning...”

#######%%%%%%#######

When they came back, they both had a plan. For Mabel, it came down to asking her nerdy writer brother for advice as per word choice and tone. For Paz, it was to ask that same brother for romantic advice. Long story short, This is going to be hilarious.

#######%%%%%%#######

“Dippin-Dot, The Goddess of Destruction and Fun needs your help!” Mabel shouted.

“Hello to you too, Mabel.” Dipper snarked, looking up from his book. “What’s the sitch?”

"Okay, say if someone - I'm asking for a friend- tried to sorta ask their crush out and the crush said ‘that’s really all you got?’ what do they mean?”

“Sounds to me like yo- I mean, they need a better pick up line.” Dipper muttered.

Mabel paused, considering. “You know, you might be onto something there.”

"Tell them to try something classier. You know, like taking their crush out to that grove we found a few months back, when Paz pulled a hamstring and was on bedrest?” Dipper suggested.

"Thanks, I’ll- i mean, they”ll try that.” Mabel ran out of the room quickly, an idea already taking shape in her mind.

“Go get her tiger.” Dipper mumbled, looking at his book on dream mythology in the attempt to find out what the actual fuck was up with his dreams, when he was interrupted 10 minutes later by the ‘crush’ in question.

"Dipper I-”

"Need my help?” Dipper interrupted. “If you’re looking to ask out Mabel just get her favorite flowers- Blue Moon Roses, baby’s breath, lavender, hollyhocks and larkspur, by the way- and a cheesy pick up line that can give her diabetes and rot her teeth.”

“Thanks, Dipping sauce! Did you hear about what Darla did, by the way? Dipper looked up, and bookmarked his page.

“No. Do tell.” While Paz and he gossiped and vauged, he began to make a plan of his own.

AN: I did promise salty friends, didn’t I?

#######%%%%%%#######

Mabel was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Today was the day! Time to put her plan in action!

Paz nervously straightened her blouse. Please don’t do anything to mess this up, whatever’s up there. This is BIG.

Dipper cracked his knuckles. Time to end all this awkward dodging, at last.

#######%%%%%%#######

When Paz walked down to breakfast, flowers in hand, there was no one at the table. There was, however, a note sitting at her place.

Open me, it read. She opened it, confused at what Alice in Wonderland shit was going on.

Follow the violets.

She turned to the doorway, seeing an intricate metal violet with a strangely shaped stem over to side. She grabbed a tote bag and stuck the roses and the violet in it. She followed the violets to the front door, where she grabbed her handgun, made sure the safety was on, stuck it her bag, and stepped outside, following the violets. when she finally reached the grove, she had 29 metal violets, all varying from as long as her hand to as short as her thumb. She stepped into the grove, and saw Mabel, the last violet in her hands. Then, there was an explosion of sparkles as she watched. It was like she had just stepped inside an opal. She walked over to Mabel.

"What’s all this?” Paz asked, nervous as a shy horse.

“That wasn’t all I got.” Mabel said, equally nervous. Paz’s eyes widened. Then, quick as a flash, a gust of wind knocked them over. Mabel hit the ground, Paz falling on top of her. “

Well,” Paz mumbled “I appear to have fallen for you.”

When their lips met, it was accompanied by four loud shouts of “FINALLY!” They didn’t really care.

#######%%%%%%#######

"Mabel?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you make those flowers look like that?”

Mabel turned to her and smiled. “I can show you, if you like.”

"I would.” Paz whispered. “I’d like that very much.” When Mabel was done sliding all the violets into place, she held a circlet of violet’s, which she then placed atop her girlfriends dark brown curls.

Paz laughed. “We make Kanaya and Rose look like a distant couple.”

AN: this chapter was inspired by tumblr user strangenessinproportion’s comic.


	8. Red Blue Green Purple and Rust

Chapter 8: Red and Blue and Rust and Green and Purple aka FEEEELLLLLSSSSSSSSS

Age:? it takes place in different years.

Nikolai swallowed another pill. It didn’t really help for the constant pain, but Scipio didn’t need to know that. He’d been chasing relief for Nikolai’s pain for a while, never giving up, but he felt like the pain was never going to stop, no matter how much Scipio searched. As of late, he noticed that his mark was growing. What once had been a single purple rose was turning into a garden of flowers. It didn’t hide the scars though.

When Scipio walked into the bedroom that night he told him, “You shouldn’t waste yourself like this.”

He paused in the doorway. “I don't know what you mean.”

"One day you’ll realize that you’ve made a mistake, that you’ve ruined your life, wasted it trying to care for me.”

“Staying with you could never be a mistake.” he soothed as he sat down on the bed.

"What if you stop saying that?” Scipio caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes.

“Listen. I’ll always make sure I see the stars in your eyes, the roses in your scars, I’ll always hear the music in your heart.”

“What if you lose sight of them? What if you can’t hear it?” Scipio smiled, sad and morose.

“Then I won’t stop looking or hearing till I find them again.”

Mercy, please.

  Scipio collapsed into the bed next to his lover’s body, not even able to pull his binder off, out of exhaustion. The rose that had been carved into Nikolai’s back just before they met were slowly being covered up by tendrils of ivy, sprigs of hollyhocks, lavender and roses. They were almost completely covered. He wrapped himself around Kolya’s frigid body. Hot and cold, they balanced each other out.Those poor kids parents were deady dead dead, and he had had no luck tonight in his search. He didn’t even really remember what exactly had happened- he vaguely recollected something about a weasel and an oven.

Yes, he had told his sister, “I’ll admit that sometimes I can be a little irrational, but I’m going to have to ask you to trust me when I say that weasel has to go in the oven” at one point. Smoke curled up and around his arms like wings, the fire over his heart glowing, as he tried to warm the cold around him.

Why did everything have to be so stagnant when it came to getting better?

 Danneel pulled off her sunglasses, and put them down on what she hoped was the table. She was too tired to check- physically or mentally. She collapsed onto the bed, kicking her shoes off. This was going to be one of those nights that all her ghosts haunted her, she could feel it. They always came back eventually, each one brilliant in their own way. The first one, the boy who loved the stars, the girl with a voice that made rocks cry, the one with the ability to make the most wonderful clothes, the girl with writing that rivaled her brother’s. She saw that an ocean was growing over her skin in her dreams. She didn’t sleep well.

The next morning, she felt everyone stare at her. She probably didn’t look too good.

“I’m not here to be judged,” she grumbled. “that’s what dinner is for.”

Please stop haunting me.

  Adrella never really slipped into the darkness the way the others did. She hid in books and cooking all the time. Scipio did love to read, but the dark chased him there, yet it almost never found Addy. The others tried, but the dark was good at finding them. It had trouble finding her though, and that was almost as troubling as when it did. Right now was a good example of what happened when it did find her.

"C'mon Adrella!” her mother’s ghost begged.

“I’m not ready for this. I’m never going to be ready. Just let me stay here, let me grow stagnant. Just please, don’t make me change” she pleaded.

“It’s easy. Hell, it’s painless.” Her father’s spectre cajoled. 

" I don’t want to.”

"Don’t you miss us?” her sister agonized.

“I do, I just can’t die.” the more distressed she became the harder it became to to read their lips.

“We told you it’s-”

“I literally can’t DIE!” she screamed. Or maybe she’d been screaming the whole time. She couldn’t tell. All she knew was that her vocal cords hurt like hell. “I’VE TRIED!” The next day, they found her curled up on the floor, a needle in her arm, soaring above the ghosts of her life. It could’ve been the drugs, but she thought that her mark may have been growing from a green book into a whole library.

I wish I could fly like this all the time.

Jay grabbed the bottle and took a swig. She’d had- what 5? 7?- bottles already. A refreshing cocktail of absinthe, vodka, whiskey and who knows what else was her favorite thing these days. She glared at the mark on her arm. A rust colored cog wheel taunted her from where it lay, gears and chains and more cogs growing around it. Did Adrella really think that she would be okay with this? That they’d be better off? It made her a hypocrite, to be sure, but she still remembered that time before the two of them had met the Cipher family. They may not be able to overdose now, but she still scared her when she did that.

The bottle was empty.

She dropped it.

She missed the time when she was able to hear it shatter.

Why is it so hard to get drunk?

AN: there's a lot of argument concerning this, but Kolya is a diminutive name for Nikolai. A diminutive name is an alternative affectionate one in Russian. Just in case this was confusing: Adrella goes with they/them pronouns, and is a drug addict. Jay is an alcoholic. Nikolai is Scipio’s one and only rose, and has constant pain from torture he recived a long time ago, and due to his only mortal death, is always cold. Scipio is transgender, and searching for a cure for Nikolai’s pain . Danneel has had many loves over the course of billions of years, each one of them special in their own way, and they all haunt her a little. Danneel is blind. Jay and Adrella are deaf. AND none of them can die! They just come back! They’re undead! Sort of!


	9. The Mindscape aka that damn book had the answer all along

Chapter Nine: The Mindscape aka that damn book had the answer all along

Age:17

 The third fuckin journal. That was the only thing that had anything in it that was even plausible. It read:

THE MINDSCAPE

 The mindscape is a perpendicular dimension that runs through ( as far as I know) every other dimension in the multiverse. This has separate “compartments” for each person’s memories, fears, and thoughts. There is a large GRAY AREA that is where nightmares and occasionally souls of the recently departed roam. Pray you never end up there, for it is said that this area has a cursed guardian who wears a golden cloak, the only color there other than gray.

 He is said to have eaten the souls of the damned, and carries no weapon, just kills any nightmare he sees with his bare hands. His blood is gold, and his eyes are the same.

FEAR THE SUN’S KING.

 RUNNING IS NO USE

     HE KEEPS HIS DEALS

HAS VERY STRANGE REACTIONS TO  CERTAIN THINGS

I have received many warnings concerning the mindscape, so I have decided not to pursue the topic further.

When Dipper Pines read this page at last he fainted.

#######%%%%%%#######

 When Mabel heard a loud thump from Dipper’s room, she felt a chill run down her spine.

something is very very wrong

 She got up from the poker game and ran up the stairs faster than she thought was humanly possible.  

Something is wrong

Something is very wrong

Something is very very wrong

Something is very very very wrong

SOMETHING IS VERY VERY VERY WRONG

 She flung open the door, and was greeted by a horrifying sight. The room was on fire. Everything was being hopelessly consumed.

#######%%%%%%#######

 Paz rushed up the stairs after Mabel. When she got to the top of the stairs Mabel was staring in horror in her brother’s bedroom. Dipper was passed out on the floor, pale and covered in sweat. Then Mabel began to scream. It was the most painful thing she had ever heard.

 It was pained, and nearly inhuman.

#######%%%%%%#######

Fighting, screaming. It had been a peaceful protest, but now everything was falling down. a grenade was thrown near a group of children. two people jumped on it, one with messy wild brown hair, the other with caramel hair. They exploded, and the children ran. A man with auburn hair and red cloak  pulled an axe out of mid air and lopped off the head of a guard trying to kill a young woman. Another young woman in blue cloak stabbed one with a sword. A man with a yellow cloak and golden freckles shoved his hand into one’s chest and ripped out his still beating heart. A man with violet eyes put one in choke hold and broke his neck.

 This is what made others consider them abominations, their animal instinct to protect the defenceless. This was the beginning of The Color Revolution, so named for the clothes the revolutionaries wore.

**And it had all begun with the death of a young man with fluffy brown hair, brown eyes, two marks, and a gift for magic.**


	10. MEETING aka never ventriloquist pig children

Chapter Ten: MEETING aka never ventriloquist pig children  
Age: 18

The lights were casting a garish set of colors on Dipper’s face. Red, blue and yellow were not good colors for this party. He sighed, rubbing his temples in another attempt to relive his impending headache. He hoped no one had slipped anything in his drink.  
“WHO’S READY FOR KAR-EEEEEE-OKE?” his sister’s drunken sounding voice came over the intercom system. (as you recall, Stan banned them from throwing parties at the Mystery Shack after incident zombie apocalypse.) Dipper cringed and left the gym. On second thought, he hoped no one had spiked Mabel’s drink. If they did, they’d be eating out of a straw for the rest of their life.  
As he walked down the hall,he was tackled. A blindfold was wrapped around his eyes, and he was handcuffed. A hand closed firmly over his mouth, and a voice he hadn’t heard in awhile came hissing into his ear.  
“Funny meeting like this, huh Dipper Pines?” Gideon drawled. “Oh, if I had more time, I’d take my revenge on you right now,” he grabbed Dipper’s crotch. Panic gripped him, and he tensed. ”I learned some interesting things in prison when they transferred me to Montana, but i have business to attend to, unfortunately.” He trailed his hand up Dipper’s side, making his skin tingle in revulsion. His hand grabbed the key that hung around Dipper’s neck. He pulled, and the chain snapped. he shoved it all into his pocket, and paused, considering an idea. “On second thought, if I get this done quickly, I could fit you in later.”  
Dipper began to thrash in his grip, but puberty and prison had replaced Gideon’s fat with muscle. He wasn’t as tall as Dipper, though, but how that would work to his advantage, he had no idea. It wasn’t like he had a knife on him. Mabel had a rule about weapons and parties, and even Paz knew not to break that one.  
There was the rustling sound of a belt being pulled through the loops, pulled him out of his thoughts. Gideon’s hand moved, but before he could take advantage of the opportunity, an old leather belt was shoved in his teeth. Something hit his legs (Gideon’s foot, probably) and Gideon grabbed his legs, dragging him down the hall. He let go of Dipper for a minute, pressing his foot into his back, and he heard the clicking sounds of a lock being picked. He lifted Dipper up again and shoved him into the janitor’s closet.

#######%%%%%%#######

Dipper didn't know how long he’d been in there, but it felt like a long ass time. The only true measure of time he had was that he had almost gotten the cuffs off. He was not about to learn what Gideon had in Montana. There was, of course, that dull ache he got when separated from the key, working as an incentive. He really needed to figure out if it was connected to his encounter with the Mindscape’s guardian or not.  
When he finally got the cuffs all the way off, he spat the belt out of his mouth and took off the blindfold. He kicked the door open and ran to his old locker that he hadn't cleaned out yet. ( they clean out lockers at the beginning of the school year, due to an unfortunate incident involving some trolls) He grabbed his knife, a map, and his own journal, flipping to the page that he had made a tracking spell on.  
He slit his palm carefully and dripped his blood on the map, intoning his chant. The map began to glow red, and then green, and finally a slow moving blue dot started glowing in the middle of the forest.  
“Gotcha.” Dipper grinned. No one tried to destroy his family, get thrown in jail, bust out, and threaten to rape him. Of course, that could partially be the headache that was growing stronger by the minute talking (as well as the relentless psychopathy the key instilled in him at times). He stood, and if anyone had seen him in that moment they would have thought him possessed.

#######%%%%%%#######

Dipper ran through the woods, not realizing that the reason he could still read the map and not trip was due to the fact that his eyes were glowing a dark amber, giving him a wolf like appearance. Suddenly, a wave of magic hit him and he fell on his ass. He got up to feet, unsteady and dazed. He stumbled towards where the blast had come from.  
He found himself wishing he had he had brought a flashlight with him, and the glow in his eyes faded, remembering the bodies of people that had been found, cases that stumped even him. Dangerous things lurked in these woods after all. Maybe he should have stayed in the closet... No, that was bad train of thought.  
He stumbled again and realized that it was just his head throbbing, his left ankle was too. He continued stumbling through the woods, determined to fuck Gideon up, possibly sprained ankle or not. He continued stumbling through the woods for what felt like hours.  
When he finally found Gideon, he’d fallen over 10 times, and had a good amount of scratches, bruises, and leaves in his hair. Needless to say, he wasn’t happy. Gideon had set up a large circle of candles, and had a large golden bowl in the middle of. The bowl had ash leaves, apple blossoms, bat’s head roots, birch leaves, caraway seeds, chamomile, clove, cypress bark, hawthorn blooms, lavender, marjoram, lotus flowers, pine needles, rowan wood, almond bark, and lemon balm and A skull, a mandible,the fragments of a rib, a femur, a radius, a skeletal foot and hand, a spine bone, a clavicle, a scapula, a humerus, a sternum, a ulna, a pelvic bone, a sacrum, a patella, a tibia, and a fibula .  
Gideon took the broken chain that Dipper’s key hung on and threw it in with a match. The contents of the bowl lit briefly, but didn’t ignite. Gideon muttered a curse under his breath, and threw in a strand of Dipper’s hair that he had ripped out. A column of fire flared up from the bowl, and died down just as fast, leaving a tall column of gold and raw lapis lazuli in it’s place. In the dead center, there was a lock with the big dipper and a triangle engraved into it.  
Gideon laughed. “Finally! I’ll be the one giving orders again!” he stepped up to the column, key in hand and... couldn’t quite reach the lock. He stretched to the point where he was standing on his tiptoes, but he still couldn’t reach. It was, as you can probably imagine, hilarious.  
So hilarious that Dipper let out a loud snicker.  
Gideon’s head whipped around, searching for the source of the laugh.  
Dipper stepped out from behind the tree. ”Want to have a fair fight, Gleeful?”  
“How did you- nevermind, I’ll deal with you and use like a footstool to reach the lock.” Gideon sneered.  
“Fat chance.” Dipper hissed, stepping into the clearing with a slight stumble.  
They circled each other like two rival lions. They came closer and closer to one another with each rotation.  
When they were standing a few feet apart, Dipper swung his fist. It met Gideon’s nose with a mighty crack.  
Gideon swung at him with a right hook that was executed in a near laughable fashion.  
Dipper dodged it easily.  
He relies on surprise. Dipper realized. In a fight like this, he’s almost certain to lose.  
He swung his knee up into Gideon’s ribs.  
Gideon stumbled backwards, clutching his side.  
You see, Gideon had muscle, but Dipper had brains and steel tipped combat boots.  
Dipper also had a possibly twisted ankle.  
Gideon grabbed Dipper’s leg with one hand and twisted hard.  
Dipper fell to the ground, a shooting pain running up both his spine and leg.  
Gideon stepped on his wrist, and Dipper screamed, fragments of bones flying through muscles and veins.  
Then, Gideon brought his foot up, about to stomp on Dipper’s face, and Dipper stabbed it from the bottom with his nearly forgotten knife, piercing through the sole of his stolen sneaker.  
Gideon screamed and fell, which was understandable, seeing as how Dipper had also sliced into his Achilles tendon. (The Achilles tendon, you see, is what enables you to walk. Without it, you can’t even stand up.)  
Dipper stood, shaky and triumphant. “Give me my key you asshole.”  
Speaking of my key, my headache is gone.  
Gideon curled in on himself, throwing the key at Dipper. Dipper caught it easily, and turned to the column. He braced himself against it, energy spent from the fight. He peered up at the lock. An intense, burning wave of curiosity washed over him.  
What would happen if I put the key in the lock?  
Dipper put the key in the lock.  
What if I turned the key 90 degrees?  
Dipper turned the key 90 degrees.  
What if I turned it 90 degrees more?  
Dipper turned it 90 degrees more.  
What if I turned it all the way?  
Dipper turned it all the way.  
A blazing light shone everywhere, and it should have burned, in fact, Gideon was charcoal right then, but Dipper was special. Special meant the light couldn’t harm a single fluffy hair on his head.  
(Remember the two Strangers? Danneel and Scipio? They had come across the bare bones of a spell that freed prisoners. That’s what the Mindscape had been for Bill. A prison. They warped it til it was nearly unrecognizable, and that were the key came from. But, in order to free the prisoner, an innocent beloved had to be the one to open the door.  
And Dipper, or Mason, as they had known him such a long time ago, fit the bill.  
And Dipper had just opened the door.)  
When the light had died down, in the column’s place stood a weary young man. He had dark skin, golden freckles, light amber eyes, and dark hair with a white streak in it. He wore a yellow cloak that was ripped, worn and covered in blood. He was gaunt and starved, the hollows of his cheeks clearly visible. And Dipper was leaning on empty air.  
Dipper fell flat on his face, rocks digging into his face and giving him a few new bruises and cuts.  
The young man kneeled next to him and helped him up. There was disbelief in his eyes, with an intensity that this forest had never seen before. (Whereas Dipper had the fear and pain he’d only barely been able to hold back the past several hours crashing down on him, so was unable to really focus on what he was seeing, let alone understand it.) To be perfectly honest with you, dear readers, the young man wasn’t so much helping him up as dragging him into a sorta standing position and supporting him by flopping his arms over his shoulders and holding him by his waist awkwardly.  
To Dipper’s credit, he managed to slur “who’re you?” before passing out.

 

AN: ash trees are associated with solar magic, apples symbolize life and immortality (and love), bat’s head roots grant wishes, birch symbolizes protection, purification, love, new beginnings, and changes, caraway is often added to love potions to keep lovers from being unfaithful. The seeds are placed in poppets and used in spells to find one's mate. They are said to inspire lust when baked into cakes or breads, chamomile brings the power of the sun to magic, clove and cypress release things, hawthorn blooms decorate maypoles, which are used on the first day of spring, or when the sun returns, and are highly erotic, lavender and pine are used to heal, marjoram cleanses things, It's said that if you place the root of a lotus under the tongue and say the words "SIGN, ARGIS" toward a locked door, It will open miraculously, Fires made of Rowan serve to summon spirits, and almond and lemon balm are associated with Cybele, who bears a key.  
sources:  
http://www.zengardner.com/janus-illuminati-god-of-chaos-and-deception/  
http://home.windstream.net/jajalo/woodbineherbalgrim.html www.teenwitch.com/divine/roman/cybele.htm  
herbalriot.tumblr.com/post/59768562477/magickal-uses-of-lemon-balm  
lapis lazuli reference:  
https://www.google.com/search?q=lapis+lazuli&num=20&espv=2&rlz=1CALEAC_enUS653US653&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAWoVChMIhbyp-9SdyQIVw3kmCh17MQmk&biw=1366&bih=677&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=N2_maIN1EHxDDM%3A


	11. note

I have been having trouble with putting things in collections, so know that LaK's sequel has been posted.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to tumblr user bibliophileap for agreeing to beta! (so these chapters will be revised... just fyi)


End file.
